The happiness of three
by TheAmazingCellist
Summary: Remus, Sirius, and Harry live together, but will living together be enough to satisfy the urges of three creatures?
1. Werewolves, Vampires, and Veelas

Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed, annoyed slightly, happy, mildly so, angry, certainly not, several emotions flitted through Harry's brain, annoyance in excess, but anger absent. He sighed and settled the chair legs back onto all fours, standing and turning from the enraged man before him.

"I will not engage in a conversation where you squall like a spoilt child, Sirius. I'm going to bed because you're screeching is giving me a headache and I feel nauseous." With that Harry disappeared up the steps, ignoring the calls to turn around and come back. Sirius finally seemed to deflate in exhaustion, his anger leaving him in a rush. He leaned heavily against the wall and sighed, glaring moodily at an ugly splatter on the hideous wall décor across from him. He didn't really notice the way the fire began to sputter oddly, or the way that the flames began to change colors, that is, until emerald fire leapt out at him like an angered dragon and he was forced to jump back or be scorched, he was still cursing colorfully when a ruffled-looking man stumbled to his knees on the hearth rug. Sirius stopped his curses when he saw his ramshackle mate. Sirius swept forward and helped the man to his feet, and got an annoyed glare for his troubles.

"So nice to catch me, Padfoot. You know I can't see straight when I floo." Remus ground out, annoyed and not in a good mood and in a bit of pain, annoyed at his predicament too. Sirius rolled his eyes at his moody boyfriend, leave it to Remus to act like a girl and get huffy over a little scratch. Remus promptly slapped Sirius across the head, Sirius cried out in outrage,

"What was that for?!" He demanded with ire, Remus glared,

"You were smirking, and when you smirk it means you are being condescending, and when you are condescending you are a down-right pompous, bigoted, self-centered jerk!" Remus huffed out, glaring fiercely. Sirius lifted a brow,

"You all right Moony? You're tetchier than ever, and it's nowhere near the full moon yet." Remus sighed, the fight going out of him, like water leaking from a pierced water balloon.

"Why were you two screeching like banshees? You managed to shatter my silencing charms and my eardrums." Came a cross call above them, they looked up as Harry descended the stairs, glaring at the both of them. "Please do care to inform me because I might very well have a good reason to lock the both of you in the cellar with Kreacher and let him punish you how he pleases." Sirius looked horrified at the very idea of being in the same room with the demented elf, and Remus looked rather thoughtful.

"Rather interesting punishment, for Sirius at least, not at all intimidating in my case."

"No, I have something worse for you, since you still blush at the slightest mention of sex……" Harry paused and took in Remus' blushing reaction, "I will lock you in a bedroom and force you to listen to Molly Weasley giving you 'the talk' with diagrams, posters, and such. Do you want mortification? Or can you handle keeping your mouth shut?" Remus was horrified at Harry's implications, mouth gaping open, then he shook himself and glared at the boy,

"Don't forget I am twenty years older than you."

"Yeah, and about as sexually active as a twelve-year-old virgin." He received a piercing glare, but shrugged it off. "You are only mad because it is true. Now, tell me what you were screaming about."

"Well, Harry, I need to talk to you and Sirius." Remus admitted after a moments hesitation, Harry sighed, and contented himself to sitting down in a chair furthest from Sirius, which only served to irk the black-haired vela further, inexplicably of course, and since Sirius couldn't defend his jealousy even to himself, Harry felt no obligation to even acknowledge it. Remus stood, taking to pacing rather than sitting, twisting his hands, running trembling fingers through his hair, mussing it and making it stand on end. He looked at the two men, eyes fierce,

"How much do you know about lycanthropy?" He demanded, Sirius shrugged jerkily,

"Not much." He admitted ashamedly, Harry however looked thoughtful,

"Rather a great deal, I do like to think, however my knowledge is rather tainted with the prejudices of others. Is there a certain aspect of your lycanthropy you need us to understand?" The blue-eyed werewolf nodded his head, sighing in a long-suffering sort of way. He paced a little bit more before stopping and turning to them once more,

"Harry, Sirius, did you know that if a werewolf is a submissive male, he can get pregnant?" Harry and Sirius froze, staring at Remus' pained face with wide eyes. Harry thawed first, his demeanor softening as he stood to embrace the petrified werewolf, no, man. Harry smiled softly,

"You little moron." He whispered affectionately, though the way he gently caressed Remus took away all harshness in his words. "Did you think we would leave you?" Remus whimpered in reply, burying his head in Harry's neck, inhaling that sweet smell, a little bit of sweat, a little bit of musk, a little bit of clothes soap, and a lot like everything that made Harry. Remus pulled back to look at Sirius worriedly,

"Siri, are you mad with me?" Remus asked pitifully, Sirius sighed, then shrugged, shaking his head in reply,

"I'd never be mad at you, darling, but I am rather disappointed that you didn't protect yourself. I could smell it on you when you came through the floo, thanks for telling me though." Sirius gave Remus a secret smile, and the two men embraced, Remus fighting back the tears of relief. "Siri, what if…. What if I said that you were the dad?" Remus whispered suddenly, and Sirius cried out as if punched, he looked in disbelief at Remus, who had drained of all color. Sirius shook his head,

"We always used spells." He pointed out; Remus shook his head sadly,

"Except last time, you were drunk, remember?" Sirius shook his head, frowning, and Remus promptly began to cry. Which immediately startled both men, and Harry hurried forward, kneeling in front of the weeping werewolf. Harry petted the man's hair and gently crooned to him, telling him small little niceties, and soon the man gave a watery chuckle, rubbing his reddened eyes.

"Now, Remmy, what's wrong?" Harry asked softly, Remus sniffled,

"He doesn't even remember." Remus said sadly, caressing his still flat stomach. Harry sighed and leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to Remus' stomach, making the wolf gasp, and a slight shiver running up his spine. Harry pulled back and held Remus' hand, kissing the knuckles briefly, careful to not allow his teeth to graze or penetrate the tender flesh. Harry blinked blood-red eyes and pulled back with a sigh, looking slightly dazedly from one creature to the other. His eyes slipped closed slightly then snapped back open and he scowled at both men, they looked at him blankly,

"I'm going to pass out." Harry informed them dryly, and proceeded to do so, his eyes rolling back, his body slumping forwards limply. Remus gasped in shock and concern, kneeling by the unconscious vampire, Sirius sighed in annoyance and lifted the boy easily,

"He's been stressing himself too hard, damn Moody and damn Dumbledore and damn Voldemort for attacking him now." Sirius hissed with hatred, then sighed, and whispered, "And damn myself too, for letting it get this bad." With gentle ease, he carried Harry up to his bedroom, laying him gently on the bed.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to recharge for a bit, even as a vampire with enhanced magical abilities, he's still able to push himself too far, which he's done. Just let him sleep." Remus said softly, taking his mate's hand and guiding him silently from the room.

Harry turned onto his side, groaning, and everywhere hurt, he was trying to recall why. Then he remembered, oh yeah, dueling for five hours straight with Dumbledore and Mad-eye Moody and then battling Voldemort all through the night and trying not to drop his protective shields really can take a toll on his magic. He sat up slowly, his teeth were aching, his throat was burning, he sighed, running a trembling hand across his eyes as he forced himself to his feet, forced himself to go down the stairs, and out the door, blocking all of his senses from the tantalizing creatures not even five feet from him. He hissed in anger and dashed away, not looking back, not stopping, he could practically feel his control slipping as his darker side became even more vicious with bloodlust. He could feel his consciousness being slowly devoured by his inner evil, and knowing that he was so close to losing control only spurred him more, as he pushed himself to run as fast as he could, forced his already aching body into the dark forest. He slowed to a halt at the heart of the large forest and waited, silently, his eyes closed, his ears open, breathing deeply, taking in all of the scents. Finally he caught it, the scent of something appetizing yet slightly nauseating at the same time. He approached the panther, silent as he moved, and tackled it, easily taking the large black creature down. He drank the cooling liquid, the animal's struggles growing weaker and weaker. Finally he pulled away, licking his lips. He sighed and sat back, examining his surroundings critically. He let his senses open further, listening, looking, holding extremely still and feeling, when he sensed his solitude he sighed deeply, wearily, and began to contemplate. Many things, all of them important, none of them receiving any answers from his distracted mind. Vampires were creatures of principal, they were actually rather kind creatures, the only reason they were seen as dark was the need to feed with blood. Vampires would protect their mates and families with every bit of strength they possessed. Vampires were very secretive creatures, and preferred solitude to company. Light didn't truly bother them; it was just a persistent nuisance. Harry scowled and stood, brushing dirt from his black slacks and walked back home, deciding a shower and change of clothes was in store. As he walked, he continued to contemplate; over things such as if he would ever find his mate. When he asked, nobody had been able to answer. Because Vampires, very much like Veelas, would find out who their mates were on their seventeenth birthday, however, should the mate not be of age, then the creature would only have teasing dreams that they would be unable to remember in the morning. Nobody knew if Harry would dream of his mate, since he was bitten at sixteen, and would be unable to age any further, but Dumbledore supposed that the general concept of a birthday still applied, and therefore Harry would indeed see his mate, however, the boy decided not to set his hopes on Albus' twinkle-eyed ideals. When he got to Grimmauld place, he slipped silently into the room, not really wanting to think that he had almost killed his remaining family. As he was about to slip upstairs, a pair of strong arms caught him around the waist, he looked back with a raised brow, gazing into Sirius' stern gaze.

"Are you all right?" The veela demanded sternly, Harry sighed,

"Yes, I am fine, I had to go out and feed." Sirius sighed and nodded, stepping back slightly, Harry looked at Remus who continued to look worried. "What's the matter Remmy?" Harry asked softly, going over to embrace the wolf but pausing when he shied away, flinching.

"You smell like blood." Remus whispered, eyes wide, face pale, Harry sighed sadly,

"It's what I eat, Remus." With that Harry turned silently and went upstairs in search of a bath. Remus watched him go; regret pooling like melancholy memories in his mind. Sirius sighed and grabbed his mate's hand, guiding him over to the couch where the sat together, black wings wrapping themselves around Remus, covering him in blankets of comfort and protection, he sighed and curled into the strong arms surrounding him. Meanwhile, upstairs, Harry stood beneath the warm flow of water. He titled back his head and sighed, his green eyes staring up at the white tiled ceiling, one upper fang peeking out between his lips.

Remus looked up when he heard approaching footsteps, Harry drew nearer, in an outfit that somehow made him even hotter. Black slacks hugged his legs tightly; his shirt was green and rather oddly shaped. The arm holes were cut back, dipping inwards to show the thick muscles of his upper arms, the neck however was full, covering almost Harry's entire neck. Hanging freely on his hips was a white studded belt, on his feet a pair of black boots. Harry smiled softly and stepped forwards, and knelt before the two men, reaching out to grasp both of their hands. He was grinning cheekily,

"It's odd company we're keeping, don't you agree? A vampire, a pregnant werewolf, and an insanely possessive veela." He chuckled, while Sirius began to grumble about not being possessive and stupid know-it-all godsons. Harry chuckled and leaned forwards, resting his head on Remus' knee, while gently stroking one Sirius' wings. The two men examined the small vampire and then exchanged a look, it was the day before his birthday, and they both had noticed how strange he had been acting.

**Author's Notes~**

All right there. Some notes to clear things up, Harry is a vampire, Remus a wolfie, and Sirius a veela. Sirius and Remus are mates, and Harry is going to find out who his mate is, in the next chapter. Aren't I cruel? However, I've dropped plenty of hints, you should be able to guess by now.


	2. Dreams and a Celtic Lullaby

. _Green eyes were wide, staring at the sight before him. Two men sat on the bed, one with midnight black hair, and molten silver eyes, a pair of black feathered wings spreading out behind his back. The other was more of a slender build; his golden brown hair was long, hiding parts of his expressive blue eyes. His hands caressed his stomach, rounded with the unborn life within it. They stared at him hungrily, gray and blue eyes full of lust and desire. Harry felt himself grow hard, eagerly awaiting their touch, as he slowly approached the bed. Harry crawled onto the bed, reaching down to remove his shirt, only to realize he was utterly naked, he paused, staring down with confusion, he looked up and gasped in shock, Remus and Sirius were naked as well. Harry was confused, and made to stand up, but was pulled onto Sirius' lap, moaning at the feel of Sirius' desire. Harry moved and kissed Sirius, pulling back when both of them were panting for breath. Sirius pushed Harry back onto the bed, leaning over him with a domineering nature, Remus began to kiss Harry's neck, leaving tiny purpling bruises on the pale skin. Harry moaned softly, titling his head to the side, reaching up and grabbing Sirius' shoulders as the man entered the small vampire. Harry cried out and arched his back, never before had he been penetrated in such a manor, so lovingly and sweetly, well, never before had he been penetrated for that matter. _

Harry woke with a gasp, panting, eyes wide in shock, he ran a shaking hand through his hair and stood, and limped to the bathroom. He turned the water on, letting it run coldly over his body, as he silently took care of certain business, head leaning against the back of the shower. His dream disturbed him, aroused him, yes, but disturbed him nonetheless. While he was in his shower, little did he know, in the rooms down the hall, Remus and Sirius were not having much better success in staying asleep.

_He pinned the small body beneath him easily, it wasn't nearly as hard as he thought it ought to be. Green eyes tinted with red stared up at him, with an innocence only Harry could achieve in his vampire state. Sirius pinned slim arms above the black crowned head, kissing the pale neck, biting down just hard enough to leave a claiming mark. Harry whimpered in need, writhing beneath Sirius, eyes hazed with lust. Sirius smirked, continuing his torturing path downwards, pressing his lips to pale, flushed skin. With a quick wave of his hand, Harry's arms were bound tightly; another wave and Harry lay bare, completely open to Sirius' hungry gaze. Harry groaned eagerly, arching his back as Sirius finally heeded the breathless pleads, taking the wonderful velveteen desire into his mouth. Harry panted as he was sucked, his hands clenched into fists, his eyes screwed shut, despite his efforts to keep them open. It felt so amazingly wonderful, he forced his eyes open, gazing with hazed eyes at Sirius, the silver eyes were closed, the black haired head bobbing eagerly up and down, sucking happily on Harry's length. Harry panted, and reached out, grabbing Sirius' hair fiercely, jerking him up and into a demanding kiss, Sirius smirked, then his eyes widened when their positions were flipped, Harry leaning over with a smirk. Harry's smirk disappeared, replaced with a look of pure innocence, he moved back, grasping Sirius one-handed and gently eased onto the hardened member. Harry moaned and threw back his head as he was filled so completely, Sirius groaned in absolute ecstasy, as Harry began to move, lithe muscles bunching and coiling like tense springs as he rolled his hips skillfully. _

Sirius jerked awake, crying out in shock and in pained loss. It had felt so real. He sighed and leaned back, resting his weight on one hand, the other disappearing beneath his black boxers, making a silent vow to make that dream come true. The idea of having Harry writhing with pleasure, baring his neck in submission, it turned Sirius on to no extent, but then the thought of new, eager, dominant Harry, well, that aroused Sirius' desires even further. Sirius knew it wouldn't be a frequent thing, it went against all of their natures, but sometimes it would be fun, to change things, spice up their love life a bit. Behind a closed door, in a room across the hall, Remus stood by the door, trembling and painfully hard. It was a bit much, the scent of pure ecstasy, and the feel of arousal heavy in the air, it overloaded his senses and confused him to the point of fear. He put his hands on his stomach, wincing as he was kicked a couple of times rather painfully. He flung open the door and went into Sirius' room, not bothering to knock. His eyes widened at the sight, Sirius reclined on his bed, head tilted back in pleasure, jerking off rather frantically. The scent of dominance washed over Remus and made him sway slightly, his head going rather fuzzy. Sirius blinked, and looked towards the doorway, and jumped to his feet, hurrying over to where Remus stood in a daze. Sirius' concerned gaze faded into one of lust as he smelt the wonderful scent of arousal on his first mate. He pushed Remus harshly against the door, stroking the rounded stomach between them. He kissed Remus heavily, eagerly, pressing his tongue into the willing mouth. Remus moaned breathlessly and melted into the strong chest, Sirius smirked, and lifted Remus easily, never breaking the contact of their lips. He dropped Remus gently on the bed and hovered over him, kissing his neck, gently unbuttoning his pajama shirt, kissing down the tanned chest, until he reached the top of fabric trousers. He pulled them down silently, flinging them to the floor, followed by a pair of light blue boxers. He caressed Remus' ass, and squeezed gently, making the man gasp in shock. Sirius smirked, and summoned some lube, spreading it on his heated member, before squirting a copious amount into his hand, massaging it into Remus' sweet heat. Remus moaned eagerly, bucking his hips, Sirius smirked and held him down with one hand, continuing to prep him gently. Finally the fingers disappeared, Remus whimpering at the loss, before crying out loudly, arching his back as he was entered. Sirius smirked, and thrust into his eager mate, caressing their unborn child in his hands, crooning to Remus, all the while thrusting roughly into him. Remus was panting, his hormones on over drive, his nerves seeming overly sensitive, and then he was crying out as he exploded his milky white seed across their chests, Sirius following not too long after. Sirius pulled out, and Remus winced as the tingling magic washed over him, cleansing him, the protection spells vanishing. He smiled happily, his eyes slipping closed, yawning cutely. Sirius smiled, and lay down next to his mate, preparing both of them for bed, both men eagerly awaiting the arrival of their second mate.

~o0o~

Harry's eyes were wide, his hand clamped over his mouth, he was hard again, he stayed in his position for a few more moments, images assaulting his mind. He had just eavesdropped on his two mates having sex, and, astonishingly enough, it aroused him, his body _and_ his curiosity. He gently pushed open the door, stepping in silently, he slipped up to the bed, and gently shook Sirius awake, the Veela woke with a start. He blinked sleepily at Harry,

"Harry, what?" Sirius muttered, slightly more awake than before, but not very much. Harry blushed shyly, looking away from Sirius' still naked form, and muttered out a request. Sirius blinked a few times before nodding, reaching out and grabbing Harry's pale wrist, pulling him down onto the bed. Harry smiled happily, humming in content, curled between Remus and Sirius, strong arms wrapped around him, and a very beautiful werewolf pressed to his chest. Harry smiled and as he closed his eyes, his hands silently found the growing baby bump, gently caressing it with all the sweetness of a father awaiting his firstborn.

~o0o~

Remus blinked sleepily and gasped in shock and pleasure, green eyes stared happily at him, tan hands caressed his stomach, black wings enveloped him, his wolf purred happily, acknowledging both mates. Remus grinned happily, then shyly leaned forwards and kissed Harry. Harry blushed and grinned, gently sitting up, dropping a content kiss to Sirius' pouting lips, before standing and stretching like a purring cat. Remus sat up as well, rubbing his stomach lovingly, before he squeaked in surprise, Harry and Sirius turned to look at the blushing Remus, he was grinning like a madman, hands holding his stomach,

"It kicked! Here!" He grabbed their hands and pressed them to his stomach. He watched their faces intently, and then giggled happily when their mouths dropped in shock, looks of wonder crossing their faces. Harry put both hands against Remus' stomach and smiled happily, crooning softly to the life within. Remus giggled again,

"Who are you talking to, Harry?" Sirius asked curiously, Harry blushed,

"I think he can hear me. Try it Siri, let him get to know you." Sirius looked uncertain, before he knelt down and began to croon sweet things, Remus watched the two creatures in fascination, and even the baby inside of him was motionless, as if it could really hear their nice words. Harry smiled at them both and stood once again, this time actually making it to the door. He silently left, but not before casting one last soft smile over his shoulder. Remus tilted his head to the side, his sensitive hearing picking up the sound of running water. He shivered as he imagined Harry in the shower, the toned body dripping wet with water, steam rising like clouds of fog. Harry sighed, eyes closed, he pressed his back tightly to the cool tiles of the shower, and groaned, gently sliding down the wall to sit in the sloshing water. The men he had, until quite recently, considered family, fathers, mentors. He didn't know how much would change if they suddenly became lovers. He didn't know what their lives would have in store afterwards. He did know one thing; however, Fate was one sadistic bitch. He sighed, and reached up to turn off the tap. He pulled his knees to his chest, letting his head fall to rest upon them. His wet hair plastered itself to the back of his neck, flopping annoyingly in his eyes, tickling his wrists. The water began to cool on his body, making him tremble with shivers, he didn't really care at that moment, not like he would die of cold, not literally at least, not as a vampire. That was the oddest thing, blood used to be like mother's milk for him, a favorite food, it didn't matter the source, to him it was the most expensive, delectable cuisine. But now, blood was like Brussels sprouts, absolutely disgusting, but something he'd eat if he must. But, when he was near Remus and Sirius, the gentle pulsing blood in their blue-tinted veins was the sweetest perfume, and it held him in its flowing hold, enrapturing him like a siren's call. He cursed his creature for the animalistic desires, cursing himself as well for giving into those desires most of the time. He sighed again, swooning slightly, cursing himself once again; it had been too long since he had fed. He felt his world sway slightly, darkening at the edges, and began to ponder if he would make it to his bedroom before he collapsed, or if it would be easier to stay in the tub, that way he would be closer to the ground if he suddenly fell over.

'Such hard decisions.' He thought to himself, swaying again, not even noticing the door being flung open, not even noticing the annoyed veela. He blinked sleepy eyes as he was suddenly lifted into strong arms, he stared at Sirius, fuzzy mind slow, then he gasped, struggling slightly,

"Put me down, Sirius, it isn't decent, I'm naked!"

"I will put you down on our bed, you look like you're going to pass out any moment." He was true to his word, laying Harry down on the enlarged bed, a gentle wave of a slim hand and Harry was dressed in black silken pajamas, little green polka dots spotting them. Harry blinked at the attire, frowning slightly,

"These aren't mine." He stated, moving to take them off, Sirius grabbed Harry's hand,

"No, they are yours, I got them for you, I thought they looked cute."

"Oh." Was all Harry said, laying back down on the pillows. Sirius sighed, glanced at the door, then back at Harry, one brow raised,

"So, Harry." Sirius said sweetly, voice taking on an almost sing-song tone, "What made you think that not feeding for two days would help you?"

"I don't… It all just stinks." Harry stated, wrinkling his nose, quite cutely in Sirius' opinion. Sirius sighed, and pressed his lips to his inner wrist, teeth gently tearing the tender skin, he didn't even wince as he put the bloody cut to Harry's chapped lips, Harry drank deeply, shuddering at the intoxicating scent and taste. Sirius watched as Harry pulled away, licking his lips, eyes still closed, lashes fluttering. When he opened his eyes, they were a deal more sane and lucid, he began to sit up, but was pushed back again by Sirius. Sirius sighed,

"Stay in bed. We'll join you in a bit." Harry sighed, pouting slightly, but obeyed none the less, silently snuggling himself beneath the covers, eyes slipping closed almost immediately. Sirius smiled softly, kissing Harry's forehead gently before standing and going back to join Remus. Remus was sitting on the couch, staring into space, idly stroking his stomach with loving motions. Sirius smiled, grasping tense shoulders and squeezing them tenderly, Remus sighed and began to relax against his veela mate.

"So is Harry all right?"

"Yeah, he just hasn't had any blood for a while, he'll be fine. Come up to bed with us." Remus nodded, smiling softly, letting Sirius lead the way to the bedroom. When they got there the sight was sweet, Harry was curled up in a tight little ball, hugging a pillow tight to his chest. Remus smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking black locks. He stood and began to change silently, before slipping into bed beside Harry, wrapping himself in the strong arms of the younger. Sirius copied, climbing in behind Harry wrapping strong arms and midnight black wings across both of his mates, snuggling into Harry's back for warmth.

~o0o~

Remus woke with a groan, clasping his hands over his stomach, wondering why on Earth this child could not go a full night without kicking him awake. He sighed and pushed himself up, standing and going to the door and opening it, he glanced once at the bed, where Sirius was still sleeping peacefully, his black hair spread out around him like a halo. Remus smiled softly and left silently, going down the hall towards the kitchen. He could smell Harry in the den, Remus smiled softly again, and went in to make some tea. He came back out holding two steaming mugs and carried them both to the den, where Harry sat reclined on the sofa, eyes closed, his pale skin, midnight black hair, and cherry red lips making him look like a colored marble statue of a sweet Adonis. Remus watched his young mate for a few moments, before going over to him, setting both mugs on the table beside the couch. He bent and gently kissed Harry, Remus smiled as Harry blinked, reaching up to pull a beautiful werewolf into his lap. Harry's arms wrapped gently around Remus' waist, he smiled, and reached over, grabbing the mugs of tea and handing one to Harry. The vampire smiled and took it, giving Remus a gentle kiss before blowing on the tea to cool it. Remus sipped his, looking around the room, letting his eyes wander. When they had finished their tea, Remus took both mugs and carried them to the kitchen, Harry following close behind.

~o0o~

Harry sat down with his guitar in his lap, Remus sitting on the other end of the couch, watching Harry. His eyes closed, and he strummed a couple of chords experimentally, and then he smiled, and began a song, humming for a bit then singing, his words were in a foreign language, rolling and tumbling like a river, yet a peaceful as a flower waving in a gentle breeze. His voice trailed off, he hummed for a bit, then spoke again,

"Leprechauns, caisleáin, luck maith agus , aisling agus grá riamh tar éis. Dánta agus amhráin le píopaí agus drumaí. Tá míle fáilte roimh nuair a thiocfaidh aon duine* I carraig mo leanbh milis féin a chodladh ar bhád ar an abhainn airgid chun DA lo DA lo DA li Tháinig aingeal milis Heaven a dom agus sé ag canadh amhrán de ór mar a dúirt sé "Sin é an Gaeilge do leat"**" Remus' eyes were closed as the song ended, and Harry smiled, the song was one his Mother used to sing, he didn't know why he remembered it, but he remembered the beautiful voice, almost like an angel, singing to him, the flame of red, and flashes of green going along with it, he could see a smiling man, holding a guitar in his lap, gazing at wife and son, his strong fingers moving with deftness and precision, Lily continued to sing, and Harry remembered every word. He looked up to see Remus and Sirius watching him, both smiling kindly. Harry smiled back,

"A Celtic lullaby." He stated softly, and strummed the guitar again, humming the so familiar tune.

**Author's Notes~**

Hello, all! Sorry I haven't been updating, I have a lot going on. Anyway, the music that Harry is singing, I have it all translated, it's Celtic(Irish) for those who don't know.

*Leprechauns, castles, good luck and , dreams and love ever after. Poems and songs with pipes and drums. A thousand welcomes when anyone comes

** I rock my own sweet child to sleep on a boat on the silver river to ra lo ra lo ra li Heaven's sweet angel came to me and he sang a song of gold as he said "That's the Irish for you

I hope you enjoy my story!


	3. Submissive, Dominant or Both?

Harry sighed, annoyed. Hermione had dragged him to a bar, to 'look at all the hotties' in her terms. His drink was clutched tightly in his hand, and he could hear the glass creaking under his hand, wondering if he added a bit more pressure if the bottle would actually shatter. He decided it would be better to avoid a scene, and let up on the pressure. He was sitting alone at the bar, Hermione out on the dance floor with an unknown man. Sirius had been called into the ministry to go over some files on the number of unregistered creatures. Remus had decided against coming, stating that being in a bar, or club made him sick, it clouded his senses and made him feel deaf, blind, and mute all at the same time. Harry silently agreed, as he caught sight of Hermione, her slim body momentarily replaced by Remus. Harry shuddered at the thought, he wasn't exactly a possessive mate, not as bad as Sirius at least, but the thought of other men rubbing against Remus in such ways, it made the vampire in Harry claw and scream and screech and rave in rage. He sighed again, the smoke made his sense of smell absolutely useless, the noise only making him feel like he had knives being thrust into his inner ear. The flashing lights half-blinded him, and made him slightly nauseous. He wasn't aware of the hungry, leering gazes on him, wasn't aware of how the world had started to swoon away from him, he wasn't aware of Hermione trying to get to him, all he was aware of, was he wanted to go home, because something did not feel right. He jerked when a hand landed on his shoulder, he turned and looked at Hermione, she had a concerned look on her face, despite the flush of exertion. He looked at her, at the bar, then at the drink in his hands, and winced as he felt that odd swooning, more prominent, more announced.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked, shouting to be heard over the din, he stood abruptly and grabbed her wrist, towing her to the entrance hall, once in the relative quiet, he told her,

"I need to get home, I feel like something is wrong, do you want me to take you home, or do you want to stay?" She smiled softly,

"I'd rather have you escort me home; some of those men are frightening me."

"Come along then." He said his nervousness and apprehension making his response curt and rude, though Hermione seemed to understand, looking at him in concern, rather than claiming insult. They arrived at her house and she went in, leaving Harry to apparate home alone. When he arrived, he shoved into the den, to find Remus and Sirius sitting curled together on the couch, Remus fast asleep, Sirius watching some black, purple, and blue butterflies flit about his head, his wand was out and pointed at them, making them dance in the air to his will. He looked up when he heard Harry come in, eyes raising, concern filling his gaze. Harry strode swiftly over to both men,

"Are you both all right?" He demanded, Sirius nodded, concern still evident in his eyes,

"Yes, Harry, what's wrong?" Harry let out a frustrated sigh, ruffling his hair anxiously,

"I don't know! I just have this really ominous feeling….." He paused, his hand falling limply at his side, "Hermione." He moaned, his stomach sinking, dropping like a stone, the telephone rang, and Harry jerked it up, pressing it to his ear, about to answer when frightened sobs echoed in his ear, he froze,

"Hello? Hello?"

"Harry! Please, oh God please!" Hermione sobbed from the other end, Harry's eyes widened in shock,

"Hermione, what's going on?" He demanded, his heart beating wildly behind his breast,

"Oh God Harry help me! No, please, no!" She begged, though by the end it sounded like she was pleading with someone else, her shrill, terrified scream pierced the air, reaching even Remus' and Sirius' sensitive hearing, before the line went dead, a dull, monotonous buzz droning on. Harry dropped the receiver and dashed blindly out of the house, he didn't hear the calls for him to stop, he was too lost in rage, too far gone to even care who he was up against, the rage had consumed him, how dare they hurt Hermione? How dare this monster even look at Hermione? Harry apparated, and dashed up the stone trail, and kicked open the door, deciding that there were times for knocking, and times when such an entrance was needed. He began to search the small house, stopping dead when he saw lying side by side, Hermione and Ron, both pale as snow, blood pooling around them, Ron had his wand, Hermione had a small handgun in her white-knuckled grasp. He knelt beside her, stroking her hair oh so gently, and listened, letting all of his dams fall, the creature within him roaring, stretching like a purring cat, flexing long unused muscles, mouth opening in a sharp-fanged grin. Harry watched the creature; he was deep within his own mind, Hermione merely a fading light, slowly floating out of his grasp. The creature looked towards the tiny firefly of life, and nodded, reaching out; he plucked it from the air, as simply as one might pick the prettiest flower of the field. He held it in his open-palmed hand, and gazing silently at Harry, blew, the firefly flew towards Harry, and he let instincts take over. When his eyes opened next, his lips were pressed tightly against Hermione's breast, right over her beating heart; Harry pulled away and grinned, sighing with happiness. It didn't even cross his mind that he had no desire to help the other, with a last grateful sigh, and an inward, silent thank you to the beast within him, Harry fell unconscious and unmoving onto Hermione, his head cushioned against her soft chest. Sirius knew immediately something was wrong, when Harry came in, worried and almost sick with nervousness, then the phone call, Sirius and Remus didn't know what to do. He had rushed out when he felt Harry collapse. Remus had to stay behind, though he had fought it as much as possible, but apparition at this point in the pregnancy would be abortion. Sirius apparated as soon as he could, hurrying, following the faded connection to his vampire mate. He didn't stop when he saw the broken door; he kept on running until he felt the nearness of his mate, falling to his knees beside the beautiful, blood-stained vampire. Sirius gently picked his mate up, turning him onto his back, black hair swept across shuttered green eyes. The white skin was stained with the purest of life bloods, blood on snow. Sirius couldn't hear a heartbeat, he couldn't feel a pulse, and he couldn't sense the darkness that seemed to always surround Harry. All he saw was a beautiful boy, sleeping peacefully, entranced in a world of beautiful dreams. Sirius didn't even notice he was crying, until the first tear fell on Harry's beautiful, stained face. The first tear was followed by more, each tiny drop filling with his heart's sorrow, falling to land on Harry's cheeks and lips, in hopes to convey somehow, all of these feelings, even past the shimmering black veil of death. Sirius sat there, he didn't know how long, silently begging Harry to return.

_He lay on his back, his eyes wide, staring above him. The sky was a bright blue, white clouds skated across, leaping like great white fishes in an open sea, trees waved and danced in the wind. Their green leaves glistening like silver-coated emeralds. He looked to his left, and sneezed as a blade of grass tickled his nose. Tiny yellow flowers showed their smiling faces to him, looking to his right he saw nothing but more grass. Slowly he sat up, rubbing his head. He gently moved himself to his feet, it was so quiet, a bird soared high over head, yet he could not hear the eagle's majestic scream. He moved to his feet, and looked down; he blinked, trying to figure out when he had changed clothes. He sighed, and then stopped, he had heard himself. He opened his mouth, and spoke, his voice emerging as a croak, he grimaced and tried again. _

_ "Hello? Is anyone there?" A giggle echoed around his little clearing, and he crouched defensively, eyes narrowing,_

_ "Come now, beautiful, that's no way to greet me, is it?" Purred a voice behind him, he spun, and then gasped. A pretty woman stood there, her black hair was long, hanging in silken tumbles well past her waist. Her attire was strangely Victorian. A black ruffled skirt fanned out from her legs, hugging her slim waist and thighs, fanning out before dipping back in around her ankles, the hems flipped out to cover her feet, soft black leather toes barely peeking from beneath the fabric. Her shirt was buttoned to her neck, the neck covering every inch of skin up to her chin. The sleeves covered her arms to the wrists, white lace fanning out to hide delicate hands and fingers. Her lips were a sexy crimson, her skin as pale as ivory. Her eyes were a deep, rich emerald, full of a sweet, child-like innocence and passion for fun. He stared at her,_

_ "Who are you?" He demanded fiercely, she just shrugged, her shoulders lifting and falling prettily, if he had to admit it, he'd say she was really a cute little creature. Everything about her screamed pure submission, a feeling Harry often felt from Remus. She sauntered up to him, grabbing his hands and putting them on her waist, the world around them twisted, jerking violently, and Harry blinked, they were standing in a large ball room, ornate carvings and paintings lined each wall. Two sets of double doors opposed each other on opposite sides of the room. He looked down and jerked in shock, his clothes were different. He was wearing a tux, a golden chain linking to a watch in his breast pocket. A small red neck ruffle adorned his chest. He looked at the girl, music began to play in the room, and he found himself leading her in a swift waltz. Her eyes were closed, she was humming along with the music, so many questions whizzed through his head, yet he found he could not ask a single thing. She opened her eyes, and again he jerked in shock, the originally rich emeralds were now the color of blood, the girl smiled a fanged smile,_

_ "My name is Ambrosia." She purred, Harry stared in shock, "Don't you feel it? This wonderful pull." She pressed her body into his, moaning softly, "The desire to submit, to be penetrated so deeply, to be held in the most intimate way." She looked at him with unhidden lust in her gaze, "The desire to be caressed by silken black wings, held against a toned chest, embraced so fully." He stared at her in shock, she smirked, "Have you not ever wondered, why, as a magical creature, you can submit so completely to Sirius, yet dominate Remus so fully?" Harry blinked, keeping his expression blank, of course he had been wondering that, normally a creature was either submissive or dominant, he'd never be both, Remus was completely submissive, Sirius completely dominant, Harry, well, he was just stuck in the middle, as if his creature couldn't make up its mind. He gazed at the pretty girl, she was smirking at him, "It is because you have not only one, but two creatures." She stepped away from him, and held out a hand, her gaze trained on something near the floor. Harry jerked as a man suddenly appeared. His skin was as pale as hers, his hair just as black, a loose horsetail tying his long hair out of his face. His outfit was similar to Harry's. Harry stared at the man. He held the woman's hand in his own, kissing the knuckles softly, he was on bended knee before her, his left hand her right, his right hand crossed over his chest. He slowly stood, hand still holding hers, and pulled her close, she fell against his chest skillfully. She leaned against him, the scene reminding Harry of two lovers. He watched as the man turned towards him, blood-red eyes shining with mirth and amusement. Harry blinked rather stupidly, the man grinning to show off pointed fangs. _

_ "My name is Astrophel." The man purred, fingers twining with the woman's, he lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles briefly, the girl giggled, and looked at Harry, leaning into the broad chest of Astrophel. "He is my brother, my lover, my partner, my mentor. He is your second inner creature, your dominant creature. He is the reason you want to hold Remus, protect him from everything, curl around him and embrace him, the reason why you accept the life within him as your own." The girl rubbed her stomach in a small gesture, making Harry wonder if she was trying to convey her own pregnancy, but he doubted it. "You can feel us, every day you exist we will exist alongside you, the connection will grow between us, eventually you will be able to come to us on your own free will. When you do so, depending on which of your mates you need to help the most, or which of them is nearest you, either Astrophel or myself will appear. If both mates are in danger, or if you are near both, we both will appear." Ambrosia smiled, then tilted her head to the side, looking at something over Harry's shoulder, then she turned to her brother and kissed his lips soundly, moving back as his form began to shimmer and fade, until eventually he was gone. She smiled, _

_ "Sirius is calling you." She said, stepping up to Harry and pressing her lips to his neck, he cried out as she bit deeply into the soft flesh. Blood erupted from the holes._

Harry jerked upwards with a strangled cry, gasping as he looked around, Sirius was on his knees, concern filling his gaze. Harry panted softly, looking at the blood on the floor around him, at Ron's still body, Harry started when he realized Hermione was gone. He whipped his head around to look at Sirius and whimpered in pain, lifting two fingers Harry put them against his neck, and hissed, pain shot through him, he pulled his fingers away and saw them smeared with blood. He growled softly, damn that little imp! Sirius held Harry's hand,

"Where did that come from?" Sirius asked softly, Harry blinked, then scowled again,

"Ambrosia." He growled out, Sirius blinked owlishly,

"Ambrosia?" He asked, Harry began to nod, then stopped, just remembering that there was no possible way Sirius would know who Ambrosia was.

"She's my inner creature, Ambrosia is her name."

"I though we only had inner creatures of the same gender."

"Apparently not. Also, I have two creatures, did you know that was possible?" He demanded of the startled veela, the other creature shook his head,

"I had no idea. You said you have two creatures?"

"Yeah, Ambrosia, and her brother, Astrophel."

~o0o~

"I found it!" Remus said in an eager voice, Harry nodded, and stood, moving to sit by his mate, Sirius joining them, sitting on the other side of Remus. Harry and Sirius leaned close to Remus, and the werewolf giggled, thinking they reminded him of children awaiting a bed-time story. He put his finger on the page, and began to read,

"Creature bonding is a strange occurrence. In the case of a creature and human, the human will take on whatever trait it needs to be able to bond with the creature. For example, a werewolf finds his mate is a human, the wolf is a dominant, then the human will either change from dominance to submission, or will remain submissive. The same goes for if the creature is submissive, then the human will either remain dominant, or change to dominance. However, should a bonding occur between two creatures, it will only occur if one mate is submissive and the other dominant. It is not unheard of for two mates to either kill one another in a battle of dominance, or to leave one another because two submissives won't be able to mate. The bonding that is strangest, however, is the bonding between three creatures. For this to occur, one mate must be totally submissive, another completely dominant, and the third mate must be both. This is a rare trait, it occurs when a creature has two inner creatures, a submissive and a dominant, these creatures will allow the third mate to bed his or her partners. However, it is a very dangerous trait, it is dangerous to the point of nearly self-destructive. The two traits will war against one another, making an internal battle, and the creature may be unable to properly adjust to the needs of his or her mates. When a creature has two inner creatures, he or she must dominate completely over the submissive mate, and submit completely to the dominant mate. In the case of being unable to adjust to each mate, the creature might show too much dominance to their dominant mate, or might show too much submissiveness to their submissive mate." Remus blinked, it was such a confusing text! He looked at Sirius, and then at Harry, Harry was frowning in thought, tapping his lips idly, staring unseeingly at the page.

"So, I'm guessing that, since Ambrosia and Astrophel have such strong connections with one another, the battle that is mentioned in the book will probably be avoided. I think everything will be all right, as long as I'm conscious as to how much dominance or submission I am showing." Sirius nodded in agreement, Remus looked a bit confused,

"Who is Ambrosia? Or Astrophel?"

"Ambrosia is the female, submissive, vampire in me, and Astrophel is the male, dominant one. They are siblings, and lovers." Remus nodded, not quite understanding, but that was all right. Harry sighed and shrugged no use worrying over something he would never be able to change. He stood slowly, and stretched, smiling softly as he leaned forwards to kiss Remus sweetly, before turning and doing the same to Sirius. Both men smiled happily, full of content as they watched Harry head up the stairs. Harry opened the bedroom door, and went in, shutting it behind him and falling onto the dark green satin sheets. He spread out on the large bed and closed his eyes, letting the barriers of his mind fall down, basking in the wonderful warmth as his mate's emotions flooded him and caressed him.

**Author's Notes~**

Hello! All right, this is about Harry meeting his inner demons. A shocking twist, don't you think? But I thought it rather fit, since normally a creature is dominant or submissive. So, since he dominated Remus, but submitted to Sirius, I was wondering how that would be possible with a creature, and then I got an idea from a manga I read once. I want to explain the predicament near the beginning, with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were married, and all was going great, until Ron became weird after a while, suddenly changing, and he became rather abusive. Hermione denies it, and finally, Ron gets put under the imperius, and attempts to kill her. Harry gets her call, rushes to save her, his inner demon gives him a way to save her, and he ends up passing out from the new use of the magic. That's when he finds out about his two demons, rather like how Naruto goes within himself to talk to Kyuubi. 


End file.
